The Ballad Of William The Bloody
by Ultrawoman
Summary: 090803 SECOND PART ADDED Season 7, Part 1 Poemfic. The story of William Spike from his human years right through to getting his soul back at the end of Season 6. Please R&R.
1. PreShow to Season 6

A/N : Inspiration struck after re-watching 'Fool For Love' and I just had to write this. Reviews are more than welcome.   
  
Title : The Ballad Of William The Bloody  
Author : Ultrawoman  
Rating : G / PG  
Spoilers : any episodes from Season 2, 3, 4, 5 & 6 that contain Spike.  
Summary : Poem-fic. The story of Spike from his human years right through to getting his soul back at the end of Season 6.  
  
William was a bloody awful poet  
Didn't take long for everyone to know it  
He was way beneath the love of his life  
And her cruel words pierced his heart like a knife  
  
That same night he found his saviour, Dru  
The vampire who sired him, gave him life a-new  
Turned him into a darkest demon  
To reak some great havoc and cause some screamin'  
  
His name soon changed from Will into Spike  
Named after the torturous weapons he liked  
Conquered home, was Scourge of Europe too  
Along with Darla, Angelus and his Dru  
  
Angelus, he had some class and style  
But Spike disobeyed grand-sire after a while  
He liked his fights to be fangs and fists  
Until he was warned of one chosen girls gifts  
  
Now the Slayer posed some interest  
China, nineteen hundred, Spike laid one to rest  
Then America, seventy seven  
He sent a second chosen girl to heaven  
  
Two Slayers killed, his Dark Princess pained  
Spike and Drusilla needed the hellmouth's gain  
But a third Slayer stood in the way  
With the help of Angel, with a soul these days  
  
Buffy Summers, Spike couldn't defeat her  
Decided to join her when he couldn't beat her  
Angelus returned, took away Drusilla  
Spike helped Buffy when Angel tried to kill her  
  
Spike left with Dru, but returned without  
Came back for one day til Buffy threw him out  
He soon returned with a new girlfriend  
But Harm turned out to be trouble in the end  
  
The Initiative boys who studied undeads  
Put a pretty chip in Spikey's head  
On live people, he could no longer feed   
For violence sake, he turned on his own breed  
  
The Scoobies gave him some sanctuary  
A spell made him engaged to Buffy  
He soon became one of the gang  
And learnt to fight fellow demons with his fangs  
  
Spike grew closer to Buffy and Dawn  
Finds Dawn is the Key, to secrecy he's sworn  
Glory caused him pain, but he could deal  
He kept his promise and that was something real  
  
Realises his love for Buffy  
She hates him, gets all disgusted and huffy  
Still he cares and he tries to save her  
But fate was against him, not in his favour  
  
So the Slayer died, Spike left to mourn  
And protect the Little Bit just like he'd sworn  
Back from the grave Buffy needs to feel  
Uses poor Spike, what they have is not real  
  
Soon dumped again, Spike goes just too far  
Leaves him and Buffy emotionally scarred  
Wants to be worthy, regardless the cost  
He goes to seek a way to be what he once was  
  
Near endless torment to win his chance  
A wise demon gives him many tests to pass  
Through pain and hurt, he acheives his goal  
Returned to him then was his own tortured soul  
  
What will happen, back in Sunnydale?  
Will there be a happy ending to this tale?  
Will Spike's unlife be hell or heaven?  
I guess I'll have to wait for Season Seven. 


	2. Season 7, Part 1

A/N1: Someone suggested I carry on and write some more of this for season 7 so here goes...  
(For disclaimer : see 'Seasons 1 - 6' section)  
  
The Ballad of William The Bloody Continued...Season 7, Part 1  
  
Down in the dark school basement  
(The new Sunnydale High)  
There is a crazy vampire  
Who screams and mourns and cries  
  
Spike, now with his soul intact  
Feels guilt for all he's done  
Wants to make things better with  
His precious Chosen One  
  
Buffy finds him, worse for wear  
She does not understand  
He starts to act more normal  
He wants to be a man  
  
But some awful mistake he makes  
Starts him rambling again  
And Buffy sees it is for her  
He's suff'ring all this pain  
  
The basement makes him stranger  
The First plays with his head  
So Spike moves in with Xander  
Though he hates the undead  
  
But something odd is happ'ning  
When Spike goes out at night  
He thinks he's only talking  
But people say he bites  
  
The First (as Spike and Buffy)  
Is singing an old song  
Makes Spike want to kill again  
Even though it is wrong  
  
Buffy tries to help him out  
When his mem'ry returns  
He's digusted with himself  
But can't control the urge  
  
The First, it needs Spike's blood to  
Open up the mouth of hell  
Tortured by the Turok-hans  
How can this all end well?  
  
But Buffy, she believes in him  
Comes to his rescue soon  
Where will Spikey go from here?  
The answer's coming soon...  
  
A/N2: There will be a 'Season 7, Part 2', once I've actually seen the second half of season 7, but that won't be til September.   
Reviews/feedback are all very welcome! ;-) 


End file.
